Hitsuhina folio
by Ryou Ryuu
Summary: This is basically a fanfic full of hitsuhina one shots
1. Party

**A/N: I decided to do a new fanfic which will basically be a collection of one-shots so you can send me ideas for one-shots.**

* * *

It was quite a normal day inside the 10th division office. Toushiro was doing paperwork and Rangiku was drunk asleep on the sofa as always. Then as Toushiro stamped the last piece of paper with the 10th squad stamp Momo burst in through the door shouting about a huge event.

"SHIRO-CHAN COME AND LOOK AT THIS!" Momo shouted in extreme excitement.

"What is it?" Toushiro replied not paying much interest to the paper in Momo's hand at all.

"It's a poster for a formal party 2 days from now, and it says all captains and vice-captains must attend and all attendants MUST have a partner."

"So, what's that got to do with anything. I'm not going."

"But Shiro-chan it says all captains and vice-captains MUST attend!"

"I'm not going AND MY NAMES NOT SHIRO-CHAN IT'S HITSUGAYA TAICHO TO YOU!"

The argument carried on like this for quite while afterwards. All the commotion created by this woke up Rangiku and due to this it developed into a two on one argument against Toushiro.

"RANGIKU SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Toushiro roared in anger.

"Not until you agree to come to the party." Rangiku said simply

"Fine whatever ill come but I'm not going with a partner."

"Yes you are and you have 2 days to find one."

"Technically it's only one and a bit because the party is on the 2nd day."

"Being technical wont help you Toushiro."

Even after this Toushiro still didn't make any effort to find a partner for the party and was hoping he didn't get one so he wouldn't have to go to the party. Momo on the other hand was looking through pictures of people and facts about people to see who she wanted to go with. However deep inside she knew there was only one person she wanted to go with but was afraid to ask him to go with her.

The next day Early in the morning Toushiro was awoken by a soft knock on the door. Half asleep he got up and walked towards the door he slid the door open and looked out only to be charged by many girls asking him to the party. Toushiro refused every last one of these invites because even though he didn't want to go if he had to there is only one person he would want to go with.

"Toushiro." Momo joyfully called.

"What is it this time?" Toushiro replied.

"Have you got a partner yet?"

"Nope I don't and I'm not bothered about finding one."

"You have to find a partner and if you don't then I will get one for you."

"Fine then you can find one for me."

"Fine then I'll get to work then."

As Momo left the room Toushiro thought about who Momo would get to come with him. He wasn't really looking forward to going to the party at all but he didn't want to disappoint Momo.

Later on Toushiro was wondering when he would here from Momo about his partner. There was only 22 and a half hours until the party began. At that time Momo burst into the room.

"SORRY TOUSHIRO I COULDN'T FIND ANYONE TO GO WITH YOU" Momo shouted out to Toushiro "But I have a good plan."

"It doesn't matter if you couldn't find anyone I just wont go." Toushiro replied calmly without care.

"No listen to my idea you could go with me to the party you know as friends." Momo said with a face as red as a rose.

"Fine then I'll go with you now you can leave me so I can get some sleep before the party."

"Ok then see you tomorrow"

That night Toushiro wondered about what might happen at the party. He wondered if Momo really tried to find a partner or whether she actually wanted to go with him. His head was spinning and was swimming with questions.

The next morning Toushiro woke up early and started thinking about what to wear for the party that was later that day. Eventually he decided on a red and black striped shirt with a black tie he chose some black jeans and some pointed shoes he found in the back of his wardrobe. He also chose a black jacket and then he was ready.

He set off toward the party semi reluctantly and suddenly saw Momo waiting for him. He headed over to Momo who was wearing a purple dress with a elegant necklace and high heel shoes.

"Hey Momo you look amazing." Toushiro said with a smiling face.

"You're not looking to bad yourself Toushiro." Momo replied gratefully.

"Thanks now can we please go inside."

"Sure let's go."

They headed on inside the hall together and found a nice table to relax at. Rangiku was there all ready drunk with Renji, Rukia and some others. They sat down at the table and looked away from each other in silence.

"Would you please dance with me Toushiro?" Momo asked with a look of joy in her eye.

"Erm yeah sure." Toushiro replied embarrassingly.

They walked up to the dance floor and started to dance slowly to a song that just started. Toushiro was feeling slightly uncomfortable even though Momo said it was a friend partnership.

"Erm Momo why did u ask me here out of all the people available?" Toushiro asked curiously.

"Because I …" She trailed off and finished in silence.

"Pardon I didn't hear that."

"I said because I… I… I love you Toushiro I was just to afraid to ask you here as a date."

"You shouldn't have been scared because I love you as well Momo I always have and I was hoping to come here as a date but I didn't want to upset you now let's carry on dancing."

Toushiro and Momo danced until there feet hurt and they were falling asleep. They now knew that there friendship wouldn't be the same.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it please give me suggestions for other one shots.**


	2. First meeting

**A/N: Sorry this took so long I've been pretty busy and thanks for the reviews and suggestions keep them coming.**

* * *

Toushiro Hitsugaya was walking up and down the streets of soul society quite casually not paying any attention to the people who stared at him as he walked by. He didn't know why or where he was walking to he just kept on looking for a place to make his home. Toushiro had no one to care for him but that didn't bother him in the slightest.

It started to rain heavily and Momo Hinamori was rushing home from getting her shopping. She turned a corner and tripped over a small kids leg.

"OWWWW." Momo shouted

"Are you ok I guess I shouldn't have been sitting here?" The small boy asked in reply to her shout

"No no I'm fine it as my fault I wasn't looking where I was going."

Momo quickly got up and started dashing back home. Then the kid realised she had forgotten some watermelon that fell out of her bag. He picked it up and ran off in the direction Momo went.

Five minutes later Momo arrived home and went to put the shopping away. She got to the fridge and realised something was missing but she couldn't figure out what. At that moment there was a knock on her door. She left the kitchen and headed over and when she slid the door back she noticed the boy waiting patiently outside.

"Hello is something wrong?" Momo asked

"You dropped this when you fell over." He replied holding up the watermelon in one hand.

"Oh so that's what went missing thank you. Would you like to try some you look hungry?"

"Erm sure all right then."

They sat down on the porch and chopped the watermelon in half.

"Dig in have as much as you like ok little boy." Momo said

"Hey just because I'm short doesn't mean you have to call me a little boy I have a name you know." The kid replied

"Ok my names Momo Hinamori what's yours?"

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya and I'm not a little kid."

"Ok then Toushiro why were you on the streets alone?"

"I don't have a place to stay I don't really know where I am."

"Oh would you like to stay with me then? I don't mind."

"You ask too many questions but I don't really have a choice so I'll stay."

"Ok then that's settled as of now this is your home. How is the watermelon."

"Your asking questions again but it's good."

That night Toushiro thought about how lucky he was to of found Momo and he wanted to repay her in anyway he could. However Momo couldn't stop thinking about how she had made a new friend.

The next morning Toushiro woke up and decided to leave the house. He knew he couldn't live with Momo forever. He quickly got dressed and slipped on his shoes then he left the house too look for a place of his own.

When Momo woke up she immediately noticed the absence of Toushiro. She searched all around the house looking for any sign of him but failed. That's when she knew he had left the house. She went out to find her new friend and ask him why he left.

"TOUSHIRO" Momo called. She hadn't even seen the tiniest sign of him since he left.

"Momo, I'm up here." Toushiro said as Momo walked along the road.

"What why are you on the roof?"

"Well why not."

"Never mind. Why did you leave?"

"Because I can't rely on people for all of my life."

"So what I want you to stay with me."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because I …" Momo's voice trailed of into silence.

"Sorry I didn't hear that."

"I SAID BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND I WANT YOU WITH ME!" Momo shouted at him.

"WHAT" Toushiro replied shocked.

*THUD* Toushiro fell of the roof and landed in front of Momo.

"I Erm… I love you too." Toushiro said blushing bright red.

"Really?" Momo asked.

"Yes really now lets go home."

"Ok."

Toushiro and Momo headed home together hand in hand both starving and tired.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading suggestions still are wanted.**


	3. Football

**A/N: sorry its been so long I've been busy with tests.**

A boy of about 14 years of age was sat at the lunch table with his friends. He was called Toushiro Hitsugaya, and his friends were Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, Ikakku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasagewa. Then at that moment Toushiro saw something new. It was a girl.

"Rangiku, who is that?" Toushiro asked quietly.

"That's Momo Hinamori she transferred here the other day." Rangiku replied.

"Why haven't I seen her before then?"

"Because you don't pay attention when people are introduced to the class."

"Ohhh that makes sense then."

Momo Hinamori sat all alone on a table opposite from Toushiro. He wanted to go over and talk to her but for some reason he was too shy. He felt his heart beat furiously against his chest.

_What is this, why am I so afraid? _Toushiro thought to himself. That night he went home with the thought of Momo still stuck inside his head. "I've never been afraid before." Toushiro said to himself wondering about the days events.

The next Morning Toushiro signed up for the schools football team.

"What are you doing? You've never liked sports before." Rangiku said standing behind Toushiro.

"There's a first time for everything." Toushiro replied with confidence in his voice. "And because of this I have practise to go to after school tonight so I wont be able to hang round with you and the others."

"Erm ok then."

Toushiro walked off towards class with unnatural happiness. He sat down and took out his books.

"Hi there I've been moved to the seat next to you." Toushiro heard someone say to him. "I'm Momo Hinamori, It's nice to meet you." Momo said.

"Oh hi I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya." Toushiro said nervously.

"I heard a rumour that you signed up for the football team this morning."

"So Rangiku has been telling everyone already that must be a new record for her."

"Yeh I think it was Rangiku. Anyway I haven't made any friends yet so if you don't mind may I come and watch?"

"Erm I guess there's no problem with that."

"Ill see you there then."

Toushiro spent the rest of the lesson freaking out about practise. He wanted to go as he couldn't let Momo down but he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of her. After school he left the building and headed over toward the pitch out back.

He entered the changing rooms to see a lot of stronger built, taller, older guys. There was the occasional face he recognised like Ichigo and surprisingly Ikakku had signed up as well.

"Hey guys, isn't Yumichika with you Ikakku?" Toushiro said laying his kit down on the bench.

"No he said he would've come except he was worried about getting his hair dirty." Ikakku replied.

"Oh sounds like something he would say."

After that they changed without a word. They exited the changing rooms to head onto the pitch. As Toushiro stepped out onto the field he saw Momo sat in the stands watching just like she said she would.

The coach walked slowly down the line of people who had come to try out for the team, shouting about some rubbish to do with teams spirit and skill. He approached Ichigo, Ikakku and Toushiro as if he was inspecting them carefully.

"SPLIT INTO TEAMS OF THREE!" He shouted "Try not to get hurt." he whispered at Toushiro with a mocking tone to his voice.

Toushiro teamed up with Ichigo and Ikakku obviously. Then the coach put two teams against each other in a 3 on 3 match to see who would make the team. He paired the strongest team consisting of 3 larger lads called Yoshihisa, Masayoshi and Katsutoshi against Toushiro's team.

The whistle blew and the match began Toushiro had kick off and quickly passed to Ikakku who dribbled the ball up field then kicked it into the box where Ichigo scored with a head in. The match carried on with Toushiro's team scoring goal after goal while Yoshihisa's team could do nothing. 5 seconds before the whistle blew the ball was kicked into the air. Toushiro jumped after it doing a back flip kicking the ball straight down into the net.

After the 3 on 3 games the coach lined everyone up to be picked for the team.

"IF I READ YOUR NAME OUT YOU ARE ON THE TEAM OK!" the coach shouted in a booming voice. "DAISUKE, GEN, RYOUTA, TOUSHIRO, SUSUMU, OZURU, ICHIGO, IKAKKU, NAGATAKA, KENZO, AKIHIKO! If I didn't shout your name you may go." The coach listed off.

The three boys Yoshihisa, Masayoshi and Katsutoshi left the pitch weeping which was surprising to see as they were meant to be tough. Toushiro stayed on the pitch as his name was called along with Ichigo and Ikakku the three of them received kits for the team and a training time table.

After Toushiro was changed back into Uniform he was about to leave when he saw Momo heading towards him.

"Hey Toushiro you made the team that's great." Momo excitedly said with a smile across her face.

"Yeah but now I've got to train every Thursday and we have a match on Thursday." Toushiro replied slightly disappointed.

"Why is that bad?"

"Because it's going to take up a lot of my time outside of school so I wont get to hang around with my friends much."

"Well I was going to head home but if you want we could go the park for a bit or something."

"Ok then but not for to long cause I'm kind of tired."

"Ok."

They went to the park and sat on the swings in silence for a bit.

"So Where did you move from Momo?" Toushiro asked after 5 minutes of silence.

"I came from Obatarma town. I had heard of a good school and wanted to move here." Momo replied.

_Say something else, quickly _Toushiro thought, he was nervous in Momo's company and was afraid of making a fool of himself. Toushiro started to blush and had nothing to say. His body froze with anticipation and fear of what may happen.

"Shiro-chan are you ok?" Momo asked noticing his stillness.

"What, yeah I'm fine and who said you could call me Shiro-chan its Toushiro Hitsugaya ok." Toushiro replied firmly. "Momo you said you wanted to move here does that mean your family came to?"

"Erm no I actually never knew my parents I was taken in by a foster family who I left when I moved here and now I live alone. What about your family?"

"Never knew them either I share a flat with Rangiku."

They spoke for a while after that and then went home. Toushiro was thinking about the days events and how he would do in his first match and what Momo thought of him.

Thursday came around and Toushiro awoke with a feeling of excitement as if it was blowing through the air. He attended school as usually then went off to the pitch to get changed for his first football match.

He entered the field and saw the stands filled with people. He immediately spotted Momo on the front row of seats. The referee came out, blew the whistle and the game began.

Daisuke took kick off passing to Ikakku. Toushiro ran up the right wing to get to his position as a striker. The ball was near the opposing teams net now and Ryouta made a quick pass to Toushiro where he scored the first goal of the game.

After an intense game with a finishing score of 3-1 to Toushiro's team the players left the pitch to get changed back into there normal clothes. Toushiro was out of breath as had used up a lot of energy running up and down the field to help his team. He left the changing rooms to see an empty corridor so he headed to the exit and left the building.

"Shiro-chan!" Momo said jumping on his back as if she appeared from the air.

"Where'd you come from and I told you not to call me Shiro-chan." Toushiro replied to Momo's sudden comment.

"I was waiting for you by the wall outside the entrance."

"Oh I didn't notice."

"Toushiro." Momo said sounding slightly concerned.

"What is it?"

"Well you looked incredibly tired at the end of the game and I thought you may be trying to hard."

"Really I guess I just wanted to do well." Toushiro said simple

"Your hiding something from me I can tell by the way your speaking. What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to do well to." Toushiro ended his sentence there.

"Wanted to what?"

"To impress you so you didn't think I was a fool and so you might end up kind of liking me."

"Shiro-chan I liked you from the moment I saw you."

"No you don't get what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean Toushiro and I meant I loved you from the moment I saw you. So stop trying so hard to impress me when you all ready have my love. Just play football for fun you seem to like it anyway."

"You all ready love me?" Toushiro said in disbelief

"Yes. Do you love me as well?"

"Of course I love you if you know all that you should've figured it out by now."

"I had I just wanted to hear you say it. Now lets get some ice-cream okay Shiro-chan."

"Sure." Toushiro said with a large smile and bright red cheeks. " AND ITS TOUSHIRO NOT SHIRO-CHAN!"

The two of them left the school grounds and headed down towards the shops. They spent a while together that night and then went home feeling happy and excited about what was going to come in the future.


	4. Holiday

**A/N: I need idea for this fanfic please send me some if you have one.**

"TOUSHIRO!" The always happy, bubbly, and sometimes drunk Rangiku shouted as she entered the office.

"What do you want?" The short, serious captain Hitsugaya replied.

"Have you packed yet?" Asked Momo as she entered the room.

"Packed for what?" Toushiro asked back confused by the question.

"Remember, us 3, Renji, Ikakku and Yumichika were given a holiday on earth with Ichigo and his friends."

"Hmm nope I don't remember, when did we decide this?"

"Last week and you agreed."

"Oh well I haven't packed so you an go without me."

"Nope your coming, I packed a suitcase for you in case you forgot." Momo said holding up a suitcase with a label saying Toushiro's things (just in case he forgets).

"Hooray." The captain replied sarcastically.

When the Shinigami arrived In Karakura town they were greeted by Ichigo, Orihime, Sado and Uryuu. They headed towards the airport which would take them to Hawaii.

"Toushiro can you sit next to me on the plane please?" Momo asked blushing slightly.

"Erm sure I will" Toushiro said slightly confused.

They went onto the plane and Momo rushed to the back seats dragging Toushiro along with her. The two sat down with Toushiro looking out the window while Momo silently leant onto Toushiro's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

"Momo your hurting my shoulder." Toushiro stated to the sleeping Momo. "Fine just stay there if your so tired."

The journey went on for a couple of hours before Momo finally woke up because she slipped off Toushiro's shoulder.

"Was I on your shoulder?" Momo asked startled by what had happened.

"Yep but it doesn't matter." Toushiro replied hoping not to carry on the conversation.

"Oh s-sorry if I hurt you." Momo said blushing greatly at this.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not your imagining things Toushiro."

The two of them chatted for a while before finally landing at their destination. The group got of the plane and went to the beachside hotel they would be staying in. after they unpacked then changed into their swimming clothes.

Toushiro was sat on his beach towel when Momo came down the steps In a violet bikini.

"She's beautiful." Toushiro said without realising.

"What Toushiro?" Said Rangiku lay next to him.

"Nothing I didn't say anything." Toushiro said realising what happened.

Momo walked towards them but tripped landing on top of Toushiro who ended up winded.

"I'm sorry Toushiro I tripped over are you ok?" Momo quickly said so it was almost inaudible.

"I'm fine you go for a swim and I'll join you in a minute or two."

Momo entered the sea when a large wave came crashing over her head pulling her out further from the beach.

"TOUSHIRO HELP ME!" Momo shouted at the top of her voice.

"I'll be back." Toushiro said to Rangiku as he ran of towards the sea to help Momo.

He swam as fast as he could to get to Momo who was now at least 50 meters from the beach. Toushiro saw Momo's head drop below water level and dived seconds later to find her. She was falling deeper down and was unconscious. Toushiro grabbed her hand and swam up to the surface desperate for air.

Toushiro hoisted Momo onto his back before swimming back to shore. When the two got back a crowd of people rushed to see what had happened. Momo regained consciousness at that moment.

"Toushiro I'm sorry again I should've been more careful." Momo said gasping for air.

"Shut up Momo you need to lie down." Toushiro said with a tear in his eye.

Once the two had sat down Momo saw Toushiro start crying.

"Toushiro why are you crying." Momo asked anxiously.

"I'm not." He replied sounding stern and wiping his face.

"Then why are you upset."

"Because you almost died today and I." Toushiro stopped halfway.

"You what."

"Nothing I nothing I'm just a bit dizzy."

That night they went back to their hotel rooms which were made for two people so Toushiro and Momo had to share. Toushiro went to sleep almost instantly but Momo couldn't sleep as she was trying to think of what Toushiro nearly said.

The next day at the beach everyone was in the sea accept Momo who was now afraid and Toushiro who was keeping her company."What did you nearly say yesterday?" Momo suddenly asked.

"I told you nothing." Toushiro replied shocked.

"Please say I wont laugh and I couldn't sleep last night because of it."

"Ok fine I."

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU." Toushiro shouted by accident. "I was going to say yesterday but I was to upset that you nearly died ok now forget about it."

"I'm not going to forget about it."

"Why not it's unimportant."

"Because I love you to Toushiro." Momo said sitting down on his knee and hugging him tightly. "That's why I blushed and why I wanted to sit next to you and why I keep apologising for everything."

The two the talked for ages until they had to go to sleep. Then they went to their room and talked more throughout the night. Both of them knew things wouldn't be the same but would be better than before.


	5. Aquarium

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I've been busy over the summer. **

"Hey Toushiro, do you wanna come down to the river with me?" The girl asked.

"No." Toushiro replied as they walked out of class as the final bell rang.

"Eh, why not?" Momo replied turning to face him.

"Cause I don't feel like it."

"Nope, that's not good enough, you're coming with me."

"Jeez, I don't get why it matters and anyway there's plenty of others you could ask."

"But I want you to come." Momo said as she gabbed his wrist and dragged him from school towards the gates.

When they arrived at the river Momo sat on the grass pulled a box from her school bag and gave it to Toushiro.

"Er Momo what's this for?" Toushiro asked sitting down beside her.

"It's for you stupid, I made it myself." Momo replied as if the answer was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, Thanks." Toushiro pulled off the lid and saw a magnificent assortment of food in the box. "Momo why'd you make this?"

"Cause I promised. Remember I promised yesterday I'd make you one and you said you looked forward to it."

"Huh, Oh yeah, right. Well you've made a lot of it so we can share."

The two sat on the river bank eating in pure silence except for the smooth sound of the flowing river. After a while they finished the food and sat for a bit before Momo spoke.

"Toushiro, you seem different today. Is something wrong?" Momo asked concerned about her best friend.

"What? Er no I'm fine." Toushiro replied stunned by the question.

"Ok. Tomorrows the weekend can you come to the aquarium with me?"

"Yeah I guess so, I've got nothing better to do."

"Yay I'll see you tomorrow then." Momo said picking up the box standing up and leaving the river bank.

Toushiro stayed sat on the river bank for what seemed like an eternity thinking about what he should do. He had to tell Momo something but couldn't think of anyway to say it.

The next morning Toushiro awoke feeling confused and uneasy. He got dressed and walked downstairs, he grabbed a slice of toast from the table and left the house without another word.

He walked around aimlessly for a while before heading towards Momo's house to go to the aquarium with her. When he got there she was waiting for him outside in a scarlet dress.

"Shall we go?" Toushiro asked as he reached Momo.

"Yep, I love the aquarium." Momo said in reply.

They walked talking about where they'd go first once there and what there would be. They arrived at the main entrance within a few minutes and after paying an admission fee started walking around the tanks looking for creatures.

"Toushiro let's stop here for a bit this is my favourite tank." Momo said after a while.

"Fine" They stopped outside a large window looking into a huge tank filled with beautiful multi-coloured fish, eels, sharks, and more.

"There my favourites here." said Momo pointing to a school of yellow, blue, red, purple and more coloured angel fish. "There beautiful don't you think."

"Yeah they are I guess." He replied staring into tank.

"Toushiro I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" he said looking up

"I… um well I l.. l.. I love you Toushiro." Momo said blushing bright red.

"Um, I love you to Momo, but now isn't a good time for us to get together." Toushiro replied.

"Why not?"

"Because a friend of mine died and I've gotta leave town for a while for the funeral."

"Oh is that why you've been so sad recently."

"Yeah I guess so please wait until I get back because I'll still love you."

A week later Toushiro arrived back in town. He left the airport and saw the best site of his life. Momo was running towards her arms held wide. He stood still and when Momo reached him he embraced her tightly in a hug.

"You waited for me." Toushiro whispered I her ear.

"Of course I did, I love you Toushiro." Momo said back

"I love you to Momo." Toushiro said pulling her into a kiss.

**A/N: Personally this was my favourite chapter. Any ideas are appreciated and please review your opinion is always nice. I do not own the characters.**


	6. Song

**A/N: My life is difficult right now between schoolwork, tests, jobs round the house and my girlfriend I haven't had much time for writing ****L.**

Toushiro came out of school late after band practise exhausted and hungry. He left the school yard. And found the one thing he wanted to see least waiting for him. Momo. She was leant against the wall looking extremely bored when she saw Toushiro approach.

"Well how was it?" Momo asked as he approached.

"Same as ever, I guess. Oh We've managed to get ourselves a minor concert for the weekend just in case you wanna come." Toushiro replied gazing blankly up to the sky.

"Oh really is that all? No backstage pass for your best friend?" She replied looking disappointed.

"Well it's not a huge concert really so is there any need for a backstage pass? Anyway if someone tried to stop you I could let you in."

"YAY thanks a lot Shiro-chan."

"My name isn't Shiro-chan!" he replied looking sternly into Momo's eyes.

"It is to me." she said a cheeky grin on her face. "so have you got any new songs?"

"Well I'm supposed to be writing one but with you constantly nagging me I can't get it done."

"Whatever Mr Grumpy. See you later." she said turning off down a side street towards her house.

Toushiro headed home but instead of going to sleep he started work on his knew song. By the end of the night he had figured out a chorus and two versus it was going well.

A week later the day of the concert arrived as predicted Momo turned up backstage to see Toushiro.

"Hey so are you gonna tell me what songs your playing?" She asked grabbing him from behind.

"No you'll have to wait and find out. Oh and make sure you listen carefully to our last song." Toushiro said walking onto stage ignoring Momo's shouts of "why?" and "what's going on?".

Toushiro performed 6 songs before he finally reached the last one.

"Well this is our last song for the night, I wrote it quite recently so I hope you all enjoy it."

The music began slowly and calm quietening the audience in an instant. It was quite different to the rest of the songs. Then he began to sing in a slow smooth and calm voice Momo had never heard him use before.

_Everyday,_

_I see your face,_

_And I think that it's normal,_

_To feel the way I do._

_When you're not here,_

_By my side,_

_I almost feel like crying,_

_As if the world around me's dying._

_It feels so strange,_

_When I'm around you,_

_I've never been so happy,_

_To sit and talk while you're laughing._

_Yeah it feels so strange,_

_When I'm with you,_

_You're as calm as the sky,_

_And so beautiful in my eyes._

_When you turn around,_

_And walk away,_

_It hurts me inside,_

_Cos you're still on my mind,_

_Everywhere I go,_

_I think of you,_

_And I think it's cos I love you,_

_And I want you to love me to._

_Cos It feels so strange,_

_When I'm around you,_

_I've never been so happy,_

_To sit and talk while you're laughing._

_Yeah it feels so strange,_

_When I'm with you,_

_You're as calm as the sky,_

_And so beautiful in my eyes._

_And I love you,_

_Do you love me to?_

_You're always on my mind,_

_And are beautiful in my,_

_Eyes._

The music slowly died out as he held on the last note. Then an eruption of cheers broke out from the crowd.

"Thank you for coming. Good Night." Toushiro said to the crowd and walked of stage accompanied by his band.

Momo walked up to him looking slightly puzzled. "Why did you ask me to pay attention to the last song?" She asked.

"Wow. You're pretty but you're not the smartest person in the world. I wrote the song about you." Toushiro said blushing bright red. "I love you Momo Hinamori."

"I love you to Toushiro Hitsugaya." She replied a single tear of happiness ran down her face as she pulled him into a tight embrace. "And I am smart thank you very much." She said looking stern again.

"Hahahahaha. If you say so. Well shall I walk you home?" Toushiro said taking Momo's hand in his.

"Ok then Shiro-chan."

**A/N: Sorry that it's short and I made the song up myself so the lyrics aren't very good seeing as this was wrote at midnight and I was tired.**


End file.
